1 . Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switched reluctance motor.
2 . Description of the Related Art
A switched reluctance motor according to the prior art is configured to include: a stator part including a stator yoke and a plurality of stator salient poles protruded from the stator yoke; and a rotor part including a rotor core and a plurality of rotor salient poles protruded from the rotor core so as to face the stator salient poles and rotatably received in the stator part.
In the case of a method for detecting a rotation position of the rotor part according to the prior art, a position detecting unit for detecting a position of the rotor part is assembled outside the switched reluctance motor, thereby detecting the position of the rotor part.
However, in the case of this method according to the prior art, the entire size of the switched reluctance motor is increased. In addition, the position detecting unit is disposed outside the switched reluctance motor, such that it is damaged due to external impact.
Further, since the position detecting unit is disposed outside the switched reluctance motor, an expensive sensor is mounted in order to accurately sense the position of the rotor part, such that a manufacturing cost is increased.